bleachoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Menoly Mallia
| image = | race = Arrancar | birthday = December 7''Bleach'' Official Character Book MASKED | gender = Female | height = 160 cm (5'3") | weight = 48 kg (106 lbs.) | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Aizen's Arrancar Army | occupation = | previous occupation = Arrancar #34 | team = | previous team = Números | partner = Loly Aivirrne | previous partner = | base of operations = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | resurrección = Unknown | manga debut = Volume 28, Chapter 249 | anime debut = Episode 150 | video game debut = | japanese voice = Hitomi Harada | english voice = Wendee Lee | spanish voice = }} is the 34th Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army. She, along with Loly Aivirrne, was ordered to bring Orihime Inoue to Sōsuke Aizen when he wanted to show her the Hōgyoku. Appearance Menoly is a teenage-looking, female Arrancar, Tomboyish in appearance. Her visible left eye is green and she has blonde, short hair with a long fringe covering much of her mask on the right side of her face, and her mask is shaped around her eye with teeth dotted around the bottom, identical to Loly's. She wears a white, segmented choker and a series of white bracelets on her arms, both of which may also be part of her mask fragments. Menoly's attire consists of a white dress that wraps around with a modest v-neck, an upturned collar and sleeves with short slits on the side reaching slightly pass her elbows, a black sash worn loosely around her hips and shoes which also appear to be identical to Loly's. Bleach manga; Chapter 249, page 13 Personality Menoly does not seem as interested in Aizen as Loly is, though she is reluctant to leave Aizen alone with Orihime.Bleach manga; Chapter 249, page 13-14 She also seems to be more rational than Loly, as seen when Loly is enraged at Orihime. She urged Loly to not "take it too far" knowing well that they could be caught and punished by either Aizen or someone else that outranks them both (though Loly refused to listen and continued to assault the human girl). However, she proceeded to attack Grimmjow, the Sexta Espada, without hesitation, only resulting in getting herself killed, although she did show fear and intimidation when he made his appearance.Bleach manga; Chapter 273''Bleach'' anime; Episodes 162 and 163 Plot Hueco Mundo arc Menoly first appears alongside Loly when they bring Orihime Inoue to Sōsuke Aizen's throne. Aizen asks the two Arrancar to leave him alone with Orihime, but they are reluctant to do so. Aizen gives them both an intimidating look, which makes them agree to leave. Later, though, they are still bitter about it.Bleach manga; Chapter 249 Later, while Ulquiorra Cifer leaves to confront Ichigo Kurosaki, Menoly and Loly both sneak into Orihime's room, taunting her about how she's being treated like a princess (her accommodations, despite being a prisoner, and the fact that five people - her friends - came to rescue her). Orihime tries in vain to get them to leave, which leads them to begin beating on her. After some time doing this, Menoly begins to prepare a Cero, and Loly explains to Orihime that Menoly's Cero has a "bad habit of firing randomly," further trying to intimidate her by explaining that the Cero is more powerful than Loly's Bala. However, Loly increasingly becomes angry with Orihime's behavior and begins beating on her even further, causing Menoly to ask her to stop, afraid that she would go too far and get them punished. Loly tells her to leave if she's "chickening out," but they are interrupted when Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez arrives by blasting a hole in the wall. They question why Grimmjow is there, but he ignores them and makes his way towards Orihime. He kicks Loly away from her, which prompts Menoly to attempt to blast him with her Cero. But before she could fire, Grimmjow catches her palm and retaliates by incinerating her with his own Cero.Bleach anime; Episodes 162 and 163''Bleach'' manga; Chapters 272 and 273 After incapacitating Loly, Grimmjow tells Orihime to fix her face, but she instead heals Loly's injuries, which included regenerating her leg, and later resurrecting Menoly. Sometime after both Grimmjow and Orihime leave, Menoly regains consciousness, knowing very well that she should be dead, but Loly tells her what happened and views Orihime to be a monster.Bleach manga; Chapter 274 Later, Ulquiorra returns to Orihime's room to find that it's been torn apart, and he asks both Menoly and Loly what happened and who did it. They tell him that it was Grimmjow, and he then leaves to pursue Grimmjow.Bleach manga; Chapter 277 Fake Karakura Town arc Sometime later, Menoly, alongside Loly, is seen climbing a set of stairs, claiming that they probably should not be there. Loly responds that "this is the only chance for them to drag Orihime down."Bleach manga; Chapter 341 They make their move during Ichigo Kurosaki's fight with Ulquiorra Cifer and begin to torture Orihime again. Ichigo tries to retaliate, but Ulquiorra stops him (though, he tells them that he's not helping them). They are all interrupted by the sudden arrival of Yammy Llargo.Bleach manga; Chapter 342 After Ulquiorra denies any assistance from him, Yammy notices Menoly and Loly and knocks Menoly into a wall without any provocation.Bleach manga; Chapter 343 Her status is unknown. Powers & Abilities Cero: As a Números, whose Hollow powers are second only to the past and present Espada, she is capable of firing an average Cero, blasting it from her hands. Although this Cero is quite strong, it is no match for the Cero of the Espada Grimmjow, as shown as he effortlessly "grabbed" her Cero as it was charging, then fired his own stronger Cero back.Bleach anime; Episode 163 Zanpakutō *'Resurrección': Not Yet Revealed References Navigation de:Menoly Mallia es:Menoly Mallia Category: Characters Category: Arrancar Category: Female Category: Numeros